<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It worried me a lot because my hobby's happiness. by maartynqa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674641">It worried me a lot because my hobby's happiness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa'>maartynqa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 4 Drabbles Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Realicide - Grej (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Grief/Mourning, Idealism, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic, first part of my writing challenge.<br/>As in the challenge rules, inspired by a quote from "My Chapel" by Robert Service.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communalism/Darwinism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 4 Drabbles Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It worried me a lot because my hobby's happiness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why should he care?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands have been stained with the blood of the innocent for a long time now, so what’s one more person? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should be appeased. He lived to kill, and day after day, he fulfilled his mission dutifully. Taking lives, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>purifying the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  was the best thing he could dedicate his time to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For thousands of years, there was one obstacle standing in his way, one thing preventing humanity from reaching for a blade to solve all conflict. Without it, there could be a world where only the strong survive, a world where every next generation is even more perfect than the one that came before. A world he viciously fought for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated morals, he hated that humans, his perfect humans, were held back by a thing this trivial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, nothing was standing in the way of his ideal world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did he not feel euphoria, when he stared into the eyes of his nemesis, now defeated?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it that the sadness of Communalist felt like his own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing he was sure of: A world where Communalist is not happy cannot be his perfect world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This doesn’t have much relation to the quote, but it was just supposed to be an inspiration. Anyway, 195 words. Still nowhere near 80, but I am getting closer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>